Prisionera
by AgenteYumi
Summary: "Eres mi prisionera" le dijeron tres hombres distintos. Pero solo a uno se rindió.   Cada noche desde entonces, debe escuchar una misma historia: la suya.   ¡Es mi primer angst, denle una oportunidad!


Tuve que irme a extraordinarios y como la calificación era irte a escuchar las exposiciones que hacían los demás (y que tu tenías uqe hacer una), me puse a escribir *en lo mas oculto del salón, no fuera que tambien tronara el extra. Y se me vino esto.

* * *

_-Eres mi prisionera._  
Es ya tu costumbre barrer por la tarde para ver por la ventana el atardecer. Para recordar algunas cosas, como quien te llamó primero "Prisionera"  
Estas palabras te las dijo una vez en broma un soldado arrogante que se detuvo a cuidarte. Tú te burlaste de él, acostumbrada a la frescura y camaradería de su vieja amistad.

Primero y antes que él, tu aristócrata pianista. Mismo gobernante, no podías hacer nada. Ligada a su casa, aprendiste a quererle y a ser una dama. En ese entonces también tomaste la escoba por primera vez en tu vida y arreglabas la enorme casa escuchando sus melodías en el piano o en el violín. Cuidabas de los dos niños que vivían con él.  
Eras una perfecta dama de casa. Con la añadidura de gran guerrera.  
Y también barrías en la tarde para no tener que verlo a él, el ególatra y arrogante soldado que siempre iba a molestarles. Cuando por fin te sacaba de tus casillas, ibas tras él hasta darle un golpe con la sartén, una extensión de tu brazo derecho. ¿No pensaste en ese momento que quizá estuviera un poco celoso?  
_-Eres mi prisionera_  
Te dijo una noche, cuando llegaste a vivir ahí. No podías escapar, porque entonces te quedabas sin gobierno. Lo intentaste muchas veces, demasiadas. Pagaste caro rebelarte contra la persona que querías y que te sujetaba tanto que no podías respirar.

Pero llegó el tiempo de la rebelión. Disparos cegaron la vida de dos herederos. Y vino luego la confrontación con mas naciones. Peleaste. Peleaste porque querías quedarte a su lado por más que su pueblo y el tuyo no lo quisieran así. Lloraste.  
Finalmente tuviste que irte y empezar una nueva vida por tí. Eres fuerte y lo lograste.

Después del pianista, volvió el arrogante soldado una tarde, llevándote un tulipán por correo aéreo: un pollito. Sonrió. Sonreíste. Lo volviste a aceptar en tu vida, aunque fuera molesto y un poco ruidoso. Siempre habías sabido que él tenía un corazón noble en el fondo y esta vez ese corazón era tuyo.  
Llegó el tiempo de las armas. El conflicto se veía cada vez mas cerca y tú sabías que estabas en peligro, veías venir el martillo y la hoz a tu casa. Amas demasiado tu libertad ¿No es así?  
Tu mejor amigo atacó a tu soldado.  
Empezó la guerra. Y te aliaste a él.  
En ese entonces, siempre que te llevaba tulipanes, sonreías y le cantabas. A tí todavía no te tocaba nada de lo que él tenía que hacer para mantenerte a salvo. Pero pronto escuchaste la metralla, la bomba. Sentías por tu cuerpo el dolor de la muerte, de la devastación. Eres una nación ¿Lo recuerdas? Sientes todo lo que tu gente siente. Sientes los daños en el suelo. Sientes las divisiones.  
Con el tiempo solo se miraban a los ojos, después de que le curabas las heridas.  
_-Eres mi prisionera_  
Te dijo una noche mientras te abrazaba y se echó a reír, pero calmadamente. Era dificil vivir así, pero había algo de felicidad en eso. Te dejaba libre porque él mismo no quería renunciar a tí, pero también por un poco de orgullo.

Una mañana él partió, dejándote la condecoración mas preciada que tenía. Tú le entregaste una cruz con la Corona de San Esteban grabada. Así representabas que le acompañarías siempre. Lo viste salir y corriste tras él y lo abrazaste. En tu imaginación.  
Estabas barriendo la ventana cuando viste que su ejército fue capturado y al tuyo no le faltaba mucho. Quisiste gritar  
_Pero todos los sonidos murieron en tu garganta y las palabras en tus labios_.

_-Eres mi prisionera_  
Luego, el general del martillo y la hoz. Alto, grueso. Su cara infantil y aterradora al mismo tiempo. Los castigos que comenzó a imponerte y las reglas también. No estabas sola, al menos y descubriste con todos los demás presos una única afición: el desprecio al solitario general que soñaba con anexarse mas países.  
Te puso la regla de no ir nunca a la prisión que había en la casa. No te quedaba de otra.  
No podías rezar. Y eso para tí era importante, demasiado. Casi la base de tu soberanía. Pero podías pensar en el soldado capturado y mentalmente pedir porque volviera y estuviera bien. Así al menos tenías algo de dicha cuando cada día tenías mas hambre y tu vestido cada día estaba mas raído.

Una tarde, mientras barrías mirando la ventana, imaginando que él volvía, escuchaste un disparo. Inexplicablemente soltaste la escoba y saliste corriendo. Y a tu mente llegaron recuerdos infantiles, de la pequeña que solía pelear con las otras naciones, del joven pianista que defendías, del caballero y soldado al que dejabas con golpes de sartén. Y luego se llevó el sabor de tus labios al campo de batalla.  
Llegaste a la prisión, sabiendo lo que acarrearía. O tal vez no. Solo era un gran cuarto con dos celdas. Primero encontraste al pianista, con las manos rojas por las cadenas. Apenas sentiste compasión por eso. La estaba pasando mal.  
Miraste hacia tu izquiera y estaba ahí el general. Sostenía un arma y parecía atónito por verte ahí. Su arma aún apuntaba. Seguiste la posible trayectoria que tuvo la bala y viste el muro.  
Viste sangre.  
Seguiste el curso de la sangre y entonces.  
Viste a tu soldado caído. Fusilado.  
Un grito animal salió de tus entrañas y trataste de correr a él. El general te detuvo. Pataleaste y seguiste gritando, mandando al diablo todo aquello de dama que habías tenido. Eras de nuevo la salvaje guerrera que solía ser y por eso te liberaste de él por ese instante para llegar al soldado.  
Abrazaste sus restos, llorando, sintiendo el frío de su cuerpo. Sus ojos escarlata ya no tenían rastro del brillo burlón que solía tener, solo la espantosa y escalofriante mirada de quien te ve desde el reino de los muertos.  
Con un beso en la frente, a él -y solo a él-, le entregaste la rendición y aceptaste la condena.  
-_Sí, soy tu prisionera_.

Me pregunto qué será de tí, que sigues barriendo por la tarde,mirando por la ventana, cantando viejas canciones de guerra. Recordando al pianista que se marchó, al soldado que murió y evitando mirar al general. ¿Te das cuenta, Elizabeta que entre más intentas liberarte, mas presa estás? ¿Te das cuenta, Elizabeta? Siempre dejabas uno atrás tuyo -para recordarlo-, amas a otro y evitas a otro más. Siempre me ha tocado tener dos papeles. Un tiempo tuve solo uno. ¿Te diste cuenta que el señorito estaba vivo y yo muerto? ¿Que él salió libre y a tí no te hicieron daño por desobedecer esa vez? Yo pagué ese precio.  
Es por eso que por nuestra amistad de antaño, el desprecio de tu juventud, el amor de ayer y la separación de hoy, te cuento esta historia mientras te veo dormir, cansada de llorar, aferrándote a las sábanas porque te tienes demasiado frío. Y recuerdo que te amé y que me amaste. A veces entre la noche veo tus ojos, cuando sueñas.

_Pero ya no me puedes ver_

* * *

Notas finales

1- Por mas lindo que nos parezca el AusHun, históricamente los húngaros NUUUUUUUUUUNCA quisieron ser parte de Austria. (Investigué). Pero como debía mantener ese lineamiento de que Eli estaba enamoradísima del señorito, pues tuve que pensar que tal vez a ella sí le gustara pero a su pueblo no. Algo así como pasa en los fanfiction ía tuvo varias rebeliones a lo largo de los 400 años que estuvo sujeta a la casa real de Austria: los Habsburgo. La mas célebre: 1846. Y estuvieron a punto de lograr la separación pero no pudieron. Después de 1918, el llamado divorcio obligado para nosotros, separó a Hungría finalmente de Austria.

2- Lo del tulipán salió por andar roleando yo con Eli (en un foro) y alguien mas (Tanis) con Sadiq. Y este le decía "tulipán" a Eli, y me pareció lindo incluirlo.

3- Hungria, por ser parte de Europa Occidental, estaba muuuy codiciada por el Soviet (representado aquí por el martillo y la hoz)

4- Antiguamente, los líderes de Hungría, República Checa, Eslovaquia y Polonia se reunieronpara firmar un pacto de amistad. Hoy ese pacto es el Visegràd. Y pues creo que Feliks se lleva o sea, tipo, como que muy genial con Eli. Hungría peleó al lado de Prusia, Alemania, Austria, Italia y Japón durante la segunda guerra mundial para librarse de una anexión a la URSS (En efecto: no fue anexada, pero le impusieron gobierno socialista, al cual se le revelaron en 1956 y les fue de la patada).


End file.
